During the past year, our research included studies of: (1) neurobiology and behaviors that laboratory work has shown are correlated with excessive alcohol consumption, including aggression, impulsivity, and reduced affiliative social behavior; (2) low CSF 5-HIAA concentrations, aggression, and premature mortality; (3) traits maintaining the low CSF 5-HIAA genotype in the gene pool; (4) studies were continued on 49 adolescent females that were removed from the island to investigate the role of immune functioning, temperament, psychosocial health, and competent social behavior; and (5) new technologies have been developed, including telemetry for assessment of diurnal activity, and new traps for capture of subjects.